I'm sorry
by NicoRobin57
Summary: It is about a murderer, who blackmail someone of the team. Sorry bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

»This can't be true! «

Gibbs was furious.

»How can it be that we find nothing about him? «

He looked in the faces of his team, but they just looked at their desks.

»He has murdered three women and we are too stupid to find something that we can catch him? «

Again from the three agents came silence.

»FIND HIM! «

»Yes, Boss. «, the three agents answered.

Gibbs walked angry to the elevator. When he was outside the three agents breathed again.

»Ok. There has to be something, we haven't found yet. «, Tony said.

»Really Tony? If we hadn't you, we hadn't notice it. «, Ziva answered sarcastically.

»That is not a good time for jokes, Ziva. «

»Stop it both. That doesn't help us. «

»Why don't you help us and find our missing piece, McGee.? «, Tony said.

»I try it, Tony. «

Suddenly McGees phone rings.

»Agent McGee?… Hi Abs… Gibbs? He isn't here… We come down. «

McGee stood up.

»Abby has something for us. «

The three agents walked to the elevator and went to Abbys lab.

»Abby. «, McGee said.

»Hey Guys. «

The three agents saw that Abby hasn't sleep again.

»I have found a fingerprint. «

»Where? «, all asked.

»On the knife which he used for the last murder. He has forgotten to clean it everywhere. «

»Do you have a match? «, Tony asked.

»Would I call you, if I hadn't? «

»Sorry Abs. The name? «

»James Johnson. «

»Good job Abs. «

The three agents walked out of the lab, while Tony called Gibbs.

»Boss. Abby found a fingerprint and we have a name. James Johnson. «

»Good. McGee shall found him. I'm at the navyyard in a few minutes. «

»On it, Boss. «


	2. Chapter 2

»I found him, Boss. «, McGee said.

»Then let's go. «

The team leaved the office.

After a few minutes they arrived at the park.

»McGee? «, Gibbs asked.

»He is not far away, Boss. «

»Look around and find him. «

»On it, Boss. «, the three said.

The agents looked around, while McGee searched the mobile phone. Behind a tree he found it.

»Boss. I found the mobile phone from Johnson. «

»And Johnson? «

»No Johnson. «

»Then find him, McGee! «

The agents didn't know that Abby was only a few meters away. She walked through the park, as she heard Gibbs' voice.

»Then find him, McGee! «

Immediately she stopped.

»Shit. What they are doing here? I have to find a way that they are not seeing me. But how? «

Abby looked around. A woman passed her with a big hat.

»When I walk beside her, then maybe they cannot see me. And I just have to reach the stairs. «

Quickly Abby walked to the woman and walked beside her. She crossed her fingers and wished that Gibbs wouldn't see her. She knew his instinct, but she hoped this time she could trick his instinct.

Gibbs looked around. Why was just the mobile phone in the park and not Johnson? Where was he? Suddenly he stopped. Something was wrong. He looked to his agents. Everybody was alright. But he was never wrong, when his instinct warn him. It was not Johnson. Something wasn't right with one of his team. Abby? Ducky? But they were at the navyyard. Nothing could happen to them and Tony, Ziva and McGee were here with him. He felt that it was near, so he still looked around. Was it the jogger? Or the old man with his stick? Or the lady with the big hat? He couldn't say it.

The woman noticed that Abby walked with her and stopped.

»Can I do something for you, Miss? «

»Äh… yeah. You could walk with me to the stairs. «

»Why should I do that? «

Now she had to improvise.

»Ok. Can you see that guy? With the silver hairs? «

The woman looked at Gibbs.

»Yeah. And? «

»He… he is my ex-boyfriend. «

»Ok. «

»And… I don't want that he sees me. «

»Why don't you walk another way? «

»Because I saw him too late and I hoped I could hide me behind you. «

»And why don't you want that he sees you? «

»Because… he can't understand that I don't love him anymore. «

»Ok. I walk with you to the stairs, but then I have to go. «

»I thank you. «

The two women walked to the stairs, while Gibbs was still looking around. They arrived at the stairs.

»Ok. But now I have to go. «, the woman said.

Abby looked to Gibbs. He was looking in the other direction.

»Thank you. «

She began to run. She hoped she would be out of sight, before Gibbs would look in her direction.

Gibbs was angry. Why he had this strange feeling?

»Boss? We can't find Johnson. «, Tony said.

»We showed a few people his picture, but they haven't seen him. «, Ziva told him.

Gibbs turned to his team. But then he stopped. He had seen someone running. Quickly he looked back to stairs. The someone looked like Abby!

»Boss? «, Tony asked.

Now Gibbs understood his feeling. It came from Abby! He ran after her.

»ABBY! «


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Question: What is with the arrows? Explanation: That's what the characters say.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review it, because I love reviews.**

»ABBY! «

Abby tried to ignore Gibbs voice and ran. If Gibbs should catch her, all was for nothing. She knew, she wasn't faster than Gibbs so she needed a plan. She ran around a corner and stopped. A few meters away was a woman running. She wears almost the same clothes like Abby and she had black hairs and pigtails. Abby didn't think about it and hide herself behind a bush. A few seconds later she saw Gibbs, who passed the bush, but didn't saw her. Another few seconds Tony, Ziva and McGee followed him. Abby waited until they passed the bush and then she came out. Slowly she walked in the other direction.

Gibbs ran. Why was she outside? Why wasn't she in the navyyard? Suddenly he noticed that his feeling changed. He stopped.

»Boss? «, Tony asked.

Why said his feeling that he followed the wrong woman?

»Boss? What's wrong? «, McGee asked.

Gibbs turned around. He saw a woman who looked like Abby and his feeling said that this woman was the right woman.

»ABBY! «

He began to run again. Abby looked back then she began to run, too. Tony sighed.

»She is dead, when Gibbs catches her. «

The three agents followed their boss.

`I have to reach the bus. If I am in the bus, Gibbs can't follow me anymore. ´, Abby thought.

But Gibbs was fast. With each second he came nearer and Abby became more nervous. She ran around a corner and then she saw the bus. She tried to run faster, although her feet protested. She reached the bus and behind her he closed the doors. Abby took a seat and looked outside the window. She saw Tony, Ziva and McGee, who stood outside. Abby was relieved and closed her eyes.

»I wouldn't be that happy. «

Quickly Abby opened her eyes. Gibbs took a seat beside her.

»Gibbs! How … ? «

»The other door was opened and I went in. « (I don't know how the busses looks in America. My bus has two doors, one door by the driver and one door at the half of the bus. )

»Please dismount. «

»Oh, I will, but with you. «

»Gibbs … «

But Gibbs took his mobile phone.

»Dinozzo. Drive with Ziva and McGee to the next bus stop. We will wait there. «

»Gibbs. I can't … «

»You can and you will. And when we are back at the navyyard, you explain me, what that all should be. «

Abby sighed.

When the next bus stop came near, Gibbs stood up.

»Come. «

Abby followed him to the last door. The bus stopped and the doors opened. Gibbs walked outside behind other people.

»Dinozzo will be here in a few minutes. We will wait at the sign. «

Gibbs heard the doors closed and turned around. Then he saw Abby, but she was still inside.

»ABBY! «

Tears ran her cheeks down. With her hands she began to sign, as the bus took off. She signed: " I'm sorry". Then she stood up and walked to her seat. Gibbs was angry. Why hadn't he taken her by the hand to be sure that she would come with him? He was such an idiot.

»Boss! «

He turned around. His team arrived. He got into the car.

»Follow the bus. «, he ordered Tony.

»She is still inside. «

»No Dinozzo. I just want that you follow the bus, because it's fun. Of course she is still inside or can you see her in the car? «

»Sorry boss. «

Tony followed the bus. After half an hour, they saw Abby, how she left the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

»Dinozzo. You three will wait in the car. «

Gibbs got out of the car and walked around the corner. Abby was still standing at the bus stop and looked around, as if she was searching something. Gibbs' plan was it to take her and to bring her to the car. But when her mobile phone rang, he stopped.

»Yeah? «

Gibbs couldn't hear what the other person said, but he could see Abbys face.

»I did what you wanted. Now give me Luca back. «

Gibbs was confused. He knew that Luca was Abbys little brother, but had he to do with everything.

»No. You promised me that when I would give them a wrong name and would destroy every evidence, you would let my brother go. «

Gibbs saw tears in Abbys eyes.

»No. I don't want any other deals. I did what you wanted. Now give me Luca! «

Abbys eyes widened at the next answer.

»No. You can't demand that from me. «

Gibbs got angry. No matter how angry he was with Abby, nobody made his girl cry. He just wanted to take the mobile phone out of her hand and to take her in his arms.

»No. Please. Please don't demand that from me. You know, I can't do that. Please! «, Abby pleaded.

But the other person has hanged up. Abby closed her mobile phone and let the tears fall down. Now it was enough. Gibbs took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Abby. Abby was shocked when she smelled the familiar sawdust. She tried to escape from his hug, but Gibbs just pulled her tighter.

»It's ok, Abbs. «

Now Abby began to cry and wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

»Gibbs. I'm so sorry. «, she sobbed.

»Hush. We will talk at the navyyard. Come. The others are waiting. «

»I can't go back, Gibbs. I lied to you and I … «

»I said that we will talk at the navyyard. Not here. «

He put gently his arm around her and with his other hand, he took her arm. Then he walked with her to the car and the waiting agents, while Abby still cried. The three agents got out of the car, when they saw Abby and Gibbs.

»Ziva. You will sit on the passenger seat. «

Ziva nodded and did what Gibbs told her. Gibbs got with Abby on the backseat. McGee observed the crying Abby afraid. Tony looked observed them from the rearview mirror.

»Boss? Is she ok? «

»Drive to the navyyard, Dinozzo. «

»But … «

»Dinozzo! Do I really have to smack you again? «

»No Boss. «

»Then drive. We talk at the navyyard. «

Tony started, while Gibbs pulled his little girl tighter. She hasn't stopped crying. He pressed a kiss on her hairs. He would solve this problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Sophies-Welt for your reviews.**

They reached the navyyard. They quickly brought the still crying Abby in the office and Gibbs sat her on his chair.

»McGee. Bring Ducky up here. «

»On it, Boss. «

»What happened Boss? Why she doesn't stop crying? «, Tony asked.

»I don't know the whole story and we will talk about it, when Ducky has calm her down. «

A few minutes later McGee and Ducky were back. Ducky gave Abby something what calmed her down. She stopped crying, but answered no questions. It was like she was in trance. After Ducky was finish, he looked at Gibbs.

»What happened Jethro? «

»She got a call. I know it has something to do with her brother Luca and a new assignment, but I don't know what she shall do. «

When Abby heard the name of her brother she awaked from the trance.

»Luca. «, she whispered.

Immediately Gibbs was next to her and pulled her hair out of her face.

»Abbs. Can you hear me? «

»They have Luca. «

She still whispered and now new tears built in her eyes.

»Who, Abbs? Who has your brother? «

But she shook her head.

»Abby. Talk to us. What happened? Who has your brother and what were you doing outside? «

Again she shook her head. Gibbs lost his temper. He grasped her arm a little harder and shook her a little. Abby realized the pain and tried to free herself.

»Gibbs! That hurts! «

»Answer me and I will let you go. What did you do? «

»Gibbs, please! You hurt me! «

»Answer me! «

Tears fell down her cheeks.

»I should give you a wrong name and I should destroy every file about the real name. «

»James Johnson was the wrong name? «

Abby nodded.

»What is the real name? «

»Asaf Kärsjif. «

»McGee! «

»Boss, when Abby destroyed every file about him, I will not find something about him. «

»Did you have destroyed them all, Abby? «

Abby didn't answer.

»Abby! «

»I copy them on my USB flash drive. «

»Where is the flash drive? «

»In my pocket. «

Gibbs took her pocket and threw it to Ziva.

»Find the flash drive and give him McGee. «

Gibbs turned back to Abby.

»What they want now from you? «

»What do you mean? «

»You told the person on the mobile phone that they can't demand this from you. «

»You have listened? «

Abby was shocked.

»I was just standing a few meters away from you. What they want? «

»I can't do this. I will never see Luca again. «

»Abby. «

But she didn't hear him. She was talking to herself.

»I love Luca, but I can't do something like that. «

»Abby! «

»They know that. That is why they told me to do this. «

»ABBY! «

Gibbs was angry and shook her hard. Again she came back to reality.

»What they want from you? «

Her answer was just a whisper.

»I shall kill you. «


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Sophies-Welt again. And to the others: I know that my English is bad, but would you please review my story? I really love reviews. You can even tell me what you don't like and what I maybe could do better the next time. Now enjoy the chapter. **

Silence. Gibbs didn't know what he should answer. Abby should kill him? Why? He let her go and stood up.

»Boss? «

Tony saw that something was wrong. But Gibbs didn't answer. Now the others noticed it.

»Jethro? What's up? «

Gibbs looked at Ducky.

»We have problems. «

»Tell us. Maybe we can help. «

Gibbs sighed and sat down on his desk.

»Some people kidnapped Abbys brother Luca. They called her and told her that she should give us a wrong name and should destroy the files about the real name, when she wants her brother back alive. She did it, but they didn't give her Luca back. They gave her another assignment. «

After that Gibbs stopped. The team looked at him eagerly.

»And? «, Ziva asked.

»What shall she do? «, McGee asked.

Gibbs looked at Abby, but she didn't answer.

»She shall kill me. «

Silence. Then Tony laughed.

»That was a good joke, Boss. And what shall she do really? «

But he stopped when he noticed that nobody else was laughing.

»She shall kill you? Really? «

»But I will not. «, Abby whispered.

»Of course, you will not, Abby. We all know you. «, McGee said.

»But we have to find a way, how we can rescue Abbys brother. «, Gibbs explained.

»There is no way. I will not see him ever again. «

»Abby. We will find a way. «, Gibbs sighed.

»Gibbs. There is no way. Don't you think I have tried … «

»Abby! «

Abby sank back in the chair.

»Ideas? «, Gibbs asked.

No answer.

»Talk to me, guys! «

»We don't know what we could do, Boss. «, Tony said.

»What if we … «, Ziva began and stopped.

»What if we what? Ziva speak. We need ideas. «

»What if we would let Abby kill you? «

»What? Are you insane, Ziva? I can't kill Gibbs! «

»I haven't meant it like I said. I meant what if we would pretend your death? Abby shall kill you, right? What if Abby has not a real gun? When she just has blank ammunition? «

Gibbs nodded.

»Good plan. «

»No! It is a bad plan. I can't shoot you. Even if it is a fake gun. «

Gibbs sighed, stood up and grasped Abbys arm.

»Ducky? Can you take Abby with you, please? «

»Of course. «

»Abbs. You go with Ducky. I come to you when we are finished. «

»No. I want to hear what you are planning. You can't shut me off! «

»I can! YOU lied at me! And you are lucky that I don't smack you. Now go with Ducky. «

Tears fell down her cheeks again, but she went with Ducky.

After an hour with Ducky and Palmer in the autopsy, Gibbs came. Abby looked up.

»We are finished. Come. «

Ducky and Palmer followed them. The team waited in the office and stood up, when the others arrived.

»Good. That's the plan, Abbs. You got a fake gun. We have arranged a double from me. His name is Mark. He will play me. You will "shoot" him. It is not real, but you should look that there are no people between the gun and him. And point at his chest. Did you understand that? «

Abby nodded.

»Good. He will buy a coffee at my favorite coffee shop. So you call now the kidnappers and you will tell them that I will buy me a coffee at 5 pm and that you will kill me then. Ok? «

Abby nodded.

»Then call them now. «


	7. Chapter 7

**At first I'm sorry for update that late, but I had a lot to do. Secondly I'm German and I live in Germany, so I'm sorry if I don't write like they speak in the show. At last I want to thank Sophies-Welt again for her reviews.**

Abby waited nervous in front of a house, which was near the coffee shop. She has found the black van of the kidnappers and she knew that they could saw her. Abby could feel the gun in her pocket. She really didn't want to do this. Even although she knew it wasn't Gibbs. Her hands were wet and she became more and more nervous with every second. A few minutes after 5 pm Abby saw Mark, how he walked around the corner. She took the gun out of her pocket and waited. Mark bought the coffee and then he saw her. The plan was that he had to play like he would meet her random and then she would shoot him. Mark smiled at her and then he came to her. When nobody was between them, Abby took the gun, pointed at Mark and shot. Suddenly a bullet came out of the gun, flew at Mark and hit him in the chest. Abby was shocked. It should be a fake gun! Mark fall to the ground. Blood stained his shirt red. This was the moment when Abby saw that it wasn't Mark who lied at the ground. It was Gibbs!

»NO! «

Abby ran to Gibbs. This couldn't be true. Why was Gibbs there? It should be Mark! And why was her gun real? Something was really wrong. Tears fall her cheeks down.

»Gibbs! Please! You can't die! PLEASE! Stay with me! «

The people had stopped when they heard the shot.

»She shot the man! «

»Someone has to call the ambulance. «

»Someone has to call the police! She shot him. They have to arrest her. «

»She is crazy. «

»Abby! «

Abby looked up. Luca ran to her.

»Abby. What have you done? «

»Luca! I don't know what happened. This shouldn't happen. «

»Abby. You killed him! «

»No! He is not dead! He cannot be! You have to help me, Luca. «

Luca nodded.

»Of course. Let us go. «

**I'm sorry that it is that short. The next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to:**

**smush68**

**CSIflea**

**Sophies-Welt**

Suddenly Tony appeared.

»Ladies and gentleman. Please calm down. We are just shooting for a new movie. You have nothing to fear. «

»Tony? What you are talking about? «

Abby was confused.

»I shot Gibbs. He needs help! «

»I don't. «

Abby and Luca were shocked. Gibbs has opened his eyes.

»Gibbs? «

»Where are the kidnappers? «

»But … I … I shot you. «

»Abbs. Where are the kidnappers? «

»They drove away. After they saw how Abby ran to you, they let me go and drove away. «, Luca answered.

»Good. «

With this words Gibbs stood up. Abby was still shocked.

»But Gibbs! I saw the bullet and how it hit you. And the whole blood … «

Gibbs took Abbys hand and pulled her up.

»I will explain it later, Abbs. Now let's go. «

They drove back to the navyyard. Ziva, McGee and Ducky waited for them in the office.

»Did it worked, Boss? «, McGee asked.

»What do you think, McGee? «, Gibbs answered when Abby entered with Luca.

The team was relieved.

»I want to know what happened. «

Everybody looked at Abby, who looked at Gibbs.

»What happened? I thought you would give me a fake gun, but the gun was real. And you told me, I would shot Mark, your double, but then it was you. So what the hell happened? «

»It was our real plan, Abbs. «, Gibbs answered.

*few hours ago*

_After Abby left the office with Ducky, Gibbs turned to his team._

_»Good. That's the plan. Abby gets a gun. A real gun with real ammunition. «_

_»But Gibbs, she will never … «, Ziva answered._

_»I'm not finished. I will buy a coffee at my favorite coffee shop. Abby will waits there and then she will shoot me. «_

_»Boss. You know that Abby will not do this. «, Tony explained._

_»I know, but we will not tell her the truth. We will tell her that she gets a fake gun with blank ammunition. And we have to find a double for me, because we will tell her that she will shoot him and not me. «_

_»Let's say that will work. What will you do when she shot you? She can kill you. «, Tony said._

_»No. I will wear a bulletproof vest. When the bullet hit me, it will hit a blood bag. It will seem real for them and especially for Abby. When she realizes that she really shoots me, she will run to me and will think that I'm dead. And that is important, because if the kidnappers see that we play everything, they will not give us Luca back. «_

_»And what will we do, when we have Luca back? «, McGee asked._

_»Just Tony will come with me. Ziva and McGee, you will wait with Ducky here. I hope that they give us Luca back, when they convinced that I'm dead. When they drove away, Tony will come and calm down the people. Maybe you can say that we shoot for a movie or something like that. «_

_»Sure, Boss. I will do that. «_

_»Any questions? «_

_The team shook their heads._

_»Then let's find a double for me. «_

*Flashback end*

Abby was shocked. It was Gibbs' plan? He planned to lie to her? Abby turned and walked to the elevator. Luca followed her.

»Abby? «, he asked, but she didn't answer.

Together they leave the office, without a word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to:**

**smush68**

**Sophies-Welt**

**CSIflea**

Gibbs didn't follow Abby. He knew that she would come to him, when she calmed down. Instead he went home to his basement and worked on his boat.

Later, when it was dark outside, he heard how someone walked in his house. When he looked up he saw Abby, who stood on the stairs.

»Can I come in? «

»You are already in, Abbs. «

»Right. «

She walked down, but stopped at the end and sat down on the stairs. A few minutes nobody said anything.

»Why you didn't tell me about your plan? «, Abby whispered, but Gibbs heard it.

»Why you didn't tell me that your brother was kidnapped? «

Again they two wait in silence. Suddenly Gibbs put his tools away and walked to Abby. He took an old chair and sat down in front of her.

»Why you didn't tell me, Abby? «

Abby stared at her fingers.

»I was afraid. They told me that they would kill Luca if I would tell you and I thought that I could safe him. I wanted to tell you about it, when Luca was safe, but you find it out too early. «

Gibbs' sighed.

»Why you didn't tell me about your plan? You know that I could do that. «

»I know, but I knew if we wanted Luca back, everyone has to act perfectly and the kidnappers had to believe it was real. They had to believe that you think that I'm dead. If the kidnappers had kidnapped someone else you would have made the same decision and you know that. «

Abby answered nothing. She knew he was right. If it wasn't Luca she had act like Gibbs.

»And how do you want to catch the kidnappers? «

»We ask Luca. He shall made photo fits. «

Abby nodded.

»But why didn't you catch them today? «

»I wanted to make sure Luca is safe. «

»Thank you, Gibbs. «

Gibbs nodded. Abby stood up and turned.

»I will tell Luca that he shall come tomorrow to the navyyard. «

»Abbs. «

She turned again and looked at Gibbs who has stood up. He didn't say anything, but just opened his arms. Abbys eyes filled with tears and then she threw herself in Gibbs' arms and started to cry. Gibbs held her tight, stroked her hairs and kissed her hairs. They stood long time there, until Gibbs brought Abby upstairs. They didn't talk. Gibbs just held her and Abby cried.

After hours, when Abby stopped crying, Gibbs convinced her to stay and brought her to his guest room.

When Abby woke up, Gibbs was already awake. After a short breakfast, she called Luca and told him that he should come to the navyyard. Gibbs took Abby with him, because she had walked to him.

When they reached the office, Abby saw that the whole team was already there. When Tony saw her, he jumped up and hugged her.

»Hey Abbs. «

»Hey Tony. «, she whispered.

Ziva and McGee came to them.

»How are you feeling, Abby? «, Ziva asked.

»Better. Thank you, Ziva. «

»And what are you doing here? «, McGee wanted to know.

»I pack my things. «

»Why? «

The team looked at Gibbs, who looked at Abby.

»Well, I guess I'm fired now. «

»Who told you that? «

»Nobody. I just thought, because I lied to you and … «

Gibbs came to her, grasped her arm and pulled her to the elevator. The team watched them confused. When they were inside he pushed the stop button.

»I don't want to hear anything about this subject anymore. Did you understand me? You will not talking about and nobody else. You do your job as always. «

»You are not fire me? Why? «

»Why should I? «

»But I lied to you. «

»You just wanted to safe your brother. «

Abby hugged Gibbs.

»Thank you, Gibbs. I really thank you. «

»But I want that you promise me something. «

»Anything. «

Abby let him go.

»Don't lie to me ever again. «

»I promise. I will never lie to you. «

»Good. «

He pushed the stop button again and the elevator started again.

»When your brother comes, I bring him down to you. «

Abby was happy. She had her brother back, her "family" wasn't mad with her and she could keep her job. Everything was perfect again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to:**

**smush68**

Abby sat in her lab and started her machines. She was really happy that nobody was mad with her.

»Abby? «

She looked up. It was Luca.

»Luca. «

She walked to him and hugged him.

»Why didn't you came back yesterday? You told me that you just needed to walk a bit, but you never came back. «

»I'm sorry, Luca. I walked to Gibbs. I had to talk with him. «

»I understand this, but why haven't you call me or something like that? «

»At Gibbs' place, I started to cry and he convinced me to stay. I forgot to call you. I'm sorry, Luca. It wasn't in purpose. «

»It's okay. I'm not mad. I was just afraid. «

Abby smiled at him.

»That's sweet of you. «

»Agent Gibbs told me that I shall make photo fits, right? «

»Yeah. We hope that we can find your kidnappers with the photo fits. Shall we start? «

»Sure. «

*in the office*

»Boss? How we find the kidnappers? «, Tony asked.

»Why do you ask, Dinozzo? «

»Well, normally we don't … «

»We don't do what, Dinozzo? «

»I think what Tony want to say is that we normally don't let the bad guys run away. We catch them. «, Ziva helped Tony.

»Yeah. That was what I meant. «

»And when the bad guys are still free, they could maybe threat Abby again, Boss. «, McGee said.

»Don't you three think that I know all these things? «

»So you have a plan? «, Tony asked.

»Of course, Dinozzo. I will catch these guys and I will put them in jail. They will never ever threat Abby again. «

»Will you tell us your plan? «, Ziva asked.

»It's easy. Luca make photo fits, Abby will find out who they are and where they are and then we will catch them. «

»That is really easy. «, Tony said.

»But Gibbs, what will we do, when we cannot find them? «, Ziva asked and all three agents looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Ziva.

»We will find them, Ziva. There is no other option. «

Ziva nodded.

*in the lab*

Abby and Luca waited, while the computer searched for the names of the kidnappers. After 15 minutes they got a result. Abby wrote the names on a paper. Then she searched an address. She wrote it to the names.

»Come Luca. We have to tell Gibbs what we have found. «

»Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. «

»What is Abby? «

»We have the names and an address. «

She stopped in front of Gibbs' desk and handed him the paper over.

»Now you can catch them. «

»Thanks Abbs. Grab your gear. We drive to the address. «

Immediately the team grabbed his gear.

»Abbs, we take Luca with us. «, Gibbs explained.

»What? Why? «

»He has to tell us, if we catch the right guys. «

»Sure. «, Luca answered.

»Why … Shut up Luca. Gibbs please. Why can't you just take the photo fits with you? «

Gibbs hugged Abby.

»I promise you that I will bring him back to you. I promise, Abby. «

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then the team and Luca walked to the elevator. Sadly Abby walked to the other elevator and went back to her lab.

When she reached it, she saw that she got a mail. She opened it and read it:

_Dear Ms. Sciuto._

_It was a big mistake that you lied to us. But now panic. Now we will kill your boss and it will be very soon._

_We hope you enjoyed your last time with your boss._

Abbys eyes widened. The kidnappers made a few pictures, which she opened. She saw Gibbs' car and how someone put a bomb beyond it.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the late update. That will be the last chapter. I want to thank smush68, CSIflea and Sophies-Welt. Thank you that you always read my new chapters and that you gave me reviews. I was really happy, every time I read your reviews. I hope you will enjoy the last chapter, too. **

Immediately she took the phone and tried to call Gibbs. But she just got the mailbox. Then she tried Lucas phone. It rang, but after a few minutes she got the mailbox, too. With McGees phone it was the same like Lucas. When she called Tony she got the mailbox immediately and Zivas just rang, but nobody answered.

»Damn it! For what they have mobile phones, when they aren't reachable? And what is with Gibbs' rule number 3? Be never unreachable? For what he makes his damn rules, when he breaks them? «

Abby took her pocket, her jacket and her keys. She had to drive to the house. She knew that Gibbs would be furious with her, but there was a fucking bomb under his car and Luca was with them.

Abby arrived just minutes after the team. She has driven that fast, like Gibbs always do. When Tony saw Abbys car, he sighed. She was in big trouble.

»Boss. «

Gibbs turned around and looked at Tony, who pointed at Abbys car. When Abby got out of the car and ran to the team, she suddenly heard shots. The kidnappers had seen the team and began to fired. Abby screamed afraid. Gibbs ran to her and pulled her behind the car. The team had opened the doors of the car and hid behind them. Luca was still in the car. The agents pulled their guns and shot back.

»Abby! What the hell are you doing here? «

Gibbs was really furious.

»I tried to call you, but I couldn't reach anybody. «, Abby cried.

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

»And you couldn't wait until we are back? You are no agent, Abby. You shouldn't be on crime scenes. «

»I know, but I got an email from the kidnappers. «

»What? «

»They found out that we tricked them. They sent me pictures, which showed that they placed a bomb under your car. I didn't know what I should do else. «

Immediately Gibbs looked under his car. Abby was right. There was a bomb under the car!

»Damn it! Diozzo! Pull Luca out of the car and then hide somewhere else! There is a bomb under the car! «

The team was shocked. Then Tony stood up, pulled Luca outside and ran with him behind a stone wall. Gibbs grasped Abbys arm and pulled her back to her car. Ziva and McGee ran to the other stone wall. Seconds after everybody reached their new positions, the car exploded. For a few seconds nobody shot. Even the kidnappers stopped and waited. Then five other cars arrived. It was the FBI. Gibbs had called them, before they had left the navyyard.

With the help of the FBI they could arrest all kidnappers. Luca identified them and they went in to jail. Abby escaped her punishment, because it was Gibbs' fault that he hadn't checked that his battery was empty. Instead Tony, Ziva and McGee got the punishment, because they were unreachable, too.

At the end of the day the team came together at Gibbs' house. Abby cooked for everybody, as apology that they got the punishment.

The End.


End file.
